Rencontre
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Bob avait mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était les coups et les injures qui le faisaient le plus souffrir. Soudain, un cri. Un sauveur. Une main tendue qu'il n'avait plus qu'à saisir. Mais la peur, la peur d'être trahi, encore. Fallait-il saisir cette main?


Maddey: hey les gens ! Encore un OS sur Aventures et oui je suis à fond dedans en ce moment. ^^  
Je rappelle que je ne possède rien, que j'écris pour le fun, que vous êtes priés de ne pas copier mon texte.  
Si j'ai laisse des fautes par ci par là je m'en excuse *s'incline*

Cet OS est tiré d'une idée que j'ai eu. Et si Bob restait avec Théo parce que la présence du paladin de la lumière atténuait le Démon en lui ?  
Et par ma question : Comment Bob et Théo se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Monstre!  
Démon!  
Crève !  
Tu ne devrais pas exister !  
Retourne en enfer !  
Ordure !  
Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre !

 **DISPARAIT !**

Sous les coups et les injures des habitants du village, une forme recroquevillée pleurait.  
Le jeune homme, habillée d'une tunique rouge, gémissait de douleur sous les coups tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Les mots sont des armes. Ils peuvent blesser aussi gravement qu'une lame d'épée si ils sont utilisés de la bonne manière. Et en ce moment, si les mots avaient étés des armes, Bob aurait été transpercé de milliers de couteaux chauffés à blanc. Un coup de pied bien placé et un craquement se fit entendre. Bob laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il avait probablement une côte de cassée. Voire deux et peut être même plus.  
Il cracha un peu de sang. Ah ? C'était nouveau ça.  
Les taches noires dans sa vision aussi étaient nouvelles...et l'autre la qui hurlait...non il ne lui laisserait pas le contrôle. Il s'y refusait.

"ARRETEZ PAUVES FOUS !" hurla une voix.  
Tiens? Les coups c'étaient arrêtés...et la voix aussi...Bob n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. La douleur s'estompait...et une douce chaleur le recouvrait. Bob ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
"Ne bouge pas. Je te soigne." lui intima une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son sauveur. Reprenant enfin conscience, Bob remarqua qu'il était allongé près d'un feu de camp, et qu'un chevalier avait les mains au-dessus de lui. Une lumière douce et chaude s'échappait de ces mains. Un sort de guérison...ce type était un Paladin...  
"Merci...mais pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? "Balbutia Bob. Il était un monstre. Pourquoi un Paladin, défenseur de la lumière, sauverait-il un demi-démon ?  
Tout cela était complètement incompréhensible pour notre pauvre mage.  
"Vous êtes un paladin pas vrais? Vous combattez le Mal. Je suis un demi-démon. Alors pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ?  
Théo rit doucement.  
-Tu es certes un demi-démon...mais tu ne l'as pas choisi ça pas vrais ?  
-je...Bob était sans voix.  
-Tu n'es pas né demi-démon par choix. Repris le Paladin. Et tout a l'heure, j'ai bien vu que tu luttais contre le Démon. De plus...il se trouve que je cherche un mage pour m'aider dans une mission. Et d'après ta tenue tu en es un n'est-ce pas ?  
-oui...je suis pyromage.  
-Parfais ! S'exclama le chevalier. Je suis Théo. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main ouverte a Bob.  
-Balthazar Barnabé Octavius...mais tout le monde m'appelle Bob...  
-Eh bien Bob, accepterais-tu de te joindre a moi ? Avec moi sont déjà un nain répondant au nom de Grunlek et un archer Fils de l'eau, Shin. Tu ne sera pas jugé parmi nous."

Bob hésitait. C'était tentant. Très tentant même. Ne plus être seul ? Être avec avec gens bizarres comme lui ?  
Mais notre mage avait déjà été trahi de nombreuses fois par ceux en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance...

"Je...je peux avoir un peu de temps?" murmura Bob, complètement dérouté par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le Paladin lui assura que oui. Lui et ses amis avaient établis un campement un peu en dehors de la ville. Ils y resteraient encore un jour ou deux. Si le mage souhaitait se joindre a eux il n'avait qu'a mes rejoindre. Bob retourna dans la petite chambre de Bonne qu'il occupait. Étroite, sombre, inconfortable, elle n'était pas vraiment le top de la classe. Bob se prit la tête entre les mains. Des qu'il avait quitté le Paladin, son côté obscur s'était remis a hurler de plus belle pour qu'il lui laisse le contrôle. Comme si la simple présence du Paladin suffisait à faire peur au démon qui sommeillait en lui.  
Bob réfléchit. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Tout laisser tomber et suivre trois illustres inconnus ?

...oui. La question ne se posait même pas. Ici, il était haï. Détesté. Vivant dans des conditions innommables.  
Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il enveloppa ses maigres affaires et partit.

Plus il approchait du campement, plus il était nerveux. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Et s'il était trahi, encore ? Mais il avait envie d'y croire. Il voulait croire en la promesse du Paladin. Théo.

Soudain un cri.  
"THÉO ! Derrière toi !"  
Le paladin. Il avait des ennuis ?  
Bob avança en vitesse. Il déboucha dans une petite clairière. Là, le Paladin et l'archer. En face, une bande de voyous que Bob reconnut comme étant ses agresseurs.  
"Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu nous a pas laissé buter le démon ? Et t'es qui d'abord?"  
Bob se figea. Dans l'ombre, il se dissimula et écouta. Il vit le visage du paladin se fermer.  
"Je suis Théo de Silverberg. Paladin de la Lumière. Et le jeune homme que vous étiez en train de tabasser n'était pas un serviteur du Mal. En vous en prenant a moi, c'est tout les défendeurs du Bien et de la Lumière que vous attaquez. Dois-je faire un compte rendu à l'Inquisition comme quoi vous seriez hérétiques, messieurs ?" la tirade, combinée à un grand sourire et une lueur légèrement psychopathe dans les yeux de Théo fut efficace. Et la bande de crétins s'enfuirent la queue entre les chambres.

Bob avait observé la scène avec des yeux ronds. Alors le Paladin avait été sincère... Prenant sa décision, il avança a grand pas vers le camp.  
Vers sa future famille.

 _Ce n'était la que le début d'une formidable Aventure._


End file.
